


Crush, Crush

by dee_thehoneybee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Crushes, Dad Gil, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, teenage malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thehoneybee/pseuds/dee_thehoneybee
Summary: Malcolm has a crush on one of Gil's detectives. Gil doesn't approve.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Crush, Crush

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: Teenage Malcolm having a crush on a detective Gil works with and that’s how Gil finds out Malcolm is bi

Gil knows something is up.

Malcolm has always been enthusiastic about joining Gil at the precinct. But this week, he’s followed Gil every day after school. And he isn’t staying inside Gil’s office to do homework like he usually does. Instead, he’s outside mingling with the other detectives.

He seems particularly interested in one of the newer detectives, a twenty-eight year old transfer from Brooklyn. He’s tall and lean with a good attitude, and Malcolm has been hanging around his desk offering help on cases all week.

At first, Gil thinks it’s great. Malcolm doesn’t have a lot of friends at school, and this detective is at least closer in age than the other forty-something year olds at the precinct. But when Gil mentions how much time Malcolm has been spending with his new friend, he can’t help but notice how Malcolm’s face heats up and he quickly changes the topic.

It’s confusing to say the least. Gil has never seen Malcolm act this way before, except maybe that time he had a crush on a girl at school, and… oh. Now he gets it.

Gil doesn’t say anything at first. Instead, he pays careful attention to their interactions the next few days.

He watches Malcolm cater to the detective like a lovesick puppy dog. He brings an extra cup of coffee to the detective’s desk every afternoon, sitting closer to look over his shoulder at case files. And every time the detective makes a joke, Malcolm is sure to laugh extra hard. They’re both oblivious. The detective doesn’t realize Malcolm has a crush on him and Malcolm doesn’t realize Gil knows about said crush.

It’s cute, but Gil isn’t keen about the age difference. He doesn’t want to confront Malcolm about the issue. He wants Malcolm to come out on his own terms.

So instead, he does what any over-protective father figure might do: He transfers the detective to a different floor and calls it a day.

Sure, Malcolm is rather gloomy the next few days. But at least Gil can put off the conversation for a few more years, when Malcolm comes out on his own. And of course, Gil is supportive of him no matter what.


End file.
